Leaving Derek Hale
by randi101
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 4 OF SEASON 3! Its just a random One-shot. Its kind of sad, but I like sad things. "He reached over and grabbed Alyssa's hand and smiled out her. When she smiled back, that's when he knew they made the right choice."


Alyssa sat at the top of the stairs to her fiancés loft. Her eyes wide at what she just heard. She couldn't believe that he had just said that. Isaac looked up towards her and she shook her head and looked away. Already feeling tears forming in her eyes. This was the final straw .She was leaving. She had come to this decision when Cora and Boyd were locked in the vault. While the wolves and Chris Argent were trying to get the two rouge wolves to the school, she had packed her clothes, and other things that Derek wouldn't noticed were missing into her car. She couldn't take Derek's attitude anymore. After he let Peter almost paralyze Isaac, and then letting the Vet submerge him in ice cold water, almost killing him, she wondered what else he was capable of. She sighed mentally. There was no way she could deny that Derek had changed since becoming the Alpha, and not for the better. She had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, because she loved him. But she just couldn't handle him or his attitude anymore. She sighed audibly, which she had no doubt that the two wolves below could hear, and got up to take a shower. She grabbed her clothes and also her cell phone to text Isaac to make sure he was okay and ask him where he was. When it was confirmed where he was staying she got out of the bath and got dressed in her pajamas. This usually consisted of a pair of her cotton shorts and one of Derek's shirts. But tonight it was a pair of red shorts and a long sleeved black shirt. She climbed into bed without even glancing Derek's way. He tried to talk to her but when he realized that she was not in a talking mood he said goodnight and rolled over and went to bed.

* * *

It had been two hours after her bath and looked over to see Derek fast asleep. With her bags already in the car she slipped in her sneakers, that Derek had gotten her. They were pink and white DC high tops. They were going to get muddy but she didn't care. She wanted out. She silently crept towards the door but was stopped by Cora.

"Where are you going?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes. It appeared that she took a trip to the bathroom minutes before.

"I'm heading to the store. I have a headache and need aspirin." She lied smoothly. Cora offered to go with her but she told her that she was going to be fine and the younger wolf went to bed, after making Alyssa promise to come right back home. She didn't like breaking promises, but she needed out. She made it to Scott's house and ran up to the door and knocked. She was soaking wet by this point because she parked her car around the corner to Derek wouldn't know she was here. The door opened and Isaac handed her a towel to dry off with.

"Can I talk to Isaac?" she asked and Scott nodded and left the two alone. Scott's mom was already asleep do the two had promised to keep it down. Alyssa explained to Isaac that she was going to return home to Florida and gave him her reasons. He just took her into his arms and hugged her. She had adopted him as her own son when he was left an orphan. So hearing that she wanted to leave was like getting kicked in the stomach. He looked at her, a reply ready when she spoke again. "Isaac, I'm not going to force you, but if you want you can come with me. I don't want to leave you all alone, but, you're like a son to me. And since Derek kicked you out,-" she trailed off tears forming in her eyes again, before continuing what she was saying. "It's your choice if you want to come or not. I'll-"she paused, looking for a piece of paper to write on when Isaac spoke up.

"I'm coming." Alyssa looked up at him. "I have nowhere else to go, I obliviously don't belong to a pack anymore, and its like you said. You're my mom. I'd go anywhere with you." He hugged her and Alyssa felt like the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"You're going to need help to get away." Scott's voice broke the touching moment. He had been listening to what they were saying. "And I know just the person. Lyss, give me your car keys and I'll drive around front to pick you up." She handed her eyes over no questions and used the towel to dry her hair. A few minutes later Scott drove up in her car. They got in, Lyss in the front seat and Isaac in the back. No one spoke and just let Scott drive. Lyss had a pretty good idea where they were going. Her suspicions were confirmed when they parked in front of the Argents. No sooner when they pulled up Alison and Chris opened the door.

"Come in." Chris told them when they got closer to the door. It appeared that Scott had called Alison and told her what was going on. Chris was more than welcome to get them away from Derek. He still didn't like Derek, but was willing to tolerate him. He gave them some supplies. Along with something that could mask a sent to a werewolf. Once he was done explaining he handed her keys to one of the old SUV's the Argents used to use to hunt werewolves. He was more than happy to get rid of it.

"Here's my number. When you're far enough away, buy a burn phone and call me to let me know you're safe. Don't tell anyone other than me where you're going. Just go." He told the pair as he handed them a piece of paper. She smiled and took it and handed it to Isaac. He grabbed her arm one last time and looked her in the eyes. "Alyssa, be careful." She saw Scott look at Isaac and tell him the same thing, that along with the fact that they would all miss them. He would get Stiles dad to get Isaac transferred schools when they got to where they were going.

"Be safe. Both of you. Think of us every now and then." They all watched as the SUV drove off. Alison looked like she was about to cry. Scott looked about the same. He always liked Alyssa, when she didn't threaten to kill him for getting Derek thrown in jail.

"Derek's going to be pissed when he finds out." Scott spoke, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. He could see the two nods out of the corners of his eyes. He just smiled at them, and walked home to get ready for bed.

* * *

Alyssa and Isaac drove out of Beacon Hills. Isaac looked back at the fleeting town. He wasn't going to turn back now. Not when he had nowhere else to go. He reached over and grabbed Alyssa's hand and smiled out her. When she smiled back, that's when he knew they made the right choice after all.


End file.
